Oberon/Patch History
*Fixed damage done by Oberon’s Hallowed Ground during The Index will dramatically increase if the player is in Operator mode. *Fixed Tyl Regor and Kela De Thaym turning into a puddle if Oberon’s Smite was used during the fight. ;Hallowed Eruption - Hallowed Ground Augment - Oberon *Additional passive ability that adds 100% to Hallowed Ground duration *Always applies radiation status on detonation *Fixed missing sound effect when Hallowed Eruption is detonated ;Smite Infusion - Smite Augment - Oberon *Holding the casting button will send out a wave (much like similar, expanding Warframe Abilities) giving the elemental buff to every player it touches, including the caster *The following abilities require ground to activate, but can now be cast in the air and will do a melee-esque slam to the ground: **Oberon Hallowed Ground﻿ *'Prime': Fixed the Oberon Prime shoulder armor remaining by default when equipping the Feyarch Skin. *'Augment': Fixed Oberon’s allowing you to Smite the Defense pod. *Fixed Oberon’s Smite projectile circling above Defense pods when cast near it. *Fixed Oberon’s shoulder armor appearing black. *Oberon’s Immortal skin has received the PBR treatment! This fixes issues with the Immortal Skin texture introduced this week as well as Oberon Prime’s shoulders appearing very plain without his Prime Armor attachments. *'Prime': Oberon Prime released. *Fixed Oberon's Reckoning causing enemies to float in the air indefinitely. *Fixed Oberon’s Hallowed Ground FX being offset if cast while moving. *''Undocumented'': All skins and helmets received PBR textures. *'Hallowed Ground' **Tweaked Hallowed Ground FX to reduce performance issues. **Range Mods now apply 75% to Range (distance from Oberon) and 75% to Arc Angle of Hallowed Ground (before was 25% to Range and 75% to Arc before). *'Renewal' **Oberon’s Renewal now heals friendly summoned units (IE Nekros’ Shadows of the Dead) at 1/3 the rate but consumes 1/3 the Energy drain for doing so. The change to have Renewal not affect friendly summons was met with varying opinions, and is now further tweaked to meet a happy middle ground. **Oberon’s Renewal Armor buff will be applied to allies anytime they step on Hallowed Ground while Renewal is active on them as opposed to them having to be on Hallowed Ground when Renewal hits them. **Renewal no longer affects Nidus’ Maggots as to not prevent them from exploding (their intended behavior). *'Reckoning' **Oberon’s Reckoning Armor debuff is now based on the target's base Armor instead of current Armor (meaning no more diminishing returns). *Fixed some animation pops when casting Oberon’s Reckoning. *Improved Oberon’s Hallowed Ground ability to go up slopers. *Fixed Oberon’s Hallowed Ground FX not disappearing after a Host migration. *Fixed overlapping localized text in Oberon’s abilities screen. *'Augment': Fixed Health Regeneration not working after triggering the Augment. *'Conclave': Fixed Oberon’s Passive not functioning in Conclave. *Increased Oberon's base energy from 100 to 150. *Improved the visibility of Oberon’s Hallowed Ground FX. *Fixed Oberon’s Renewal Energy per target Arsenal stat display not being affected by Efficiency Mods. *Fixed Smite projectiles not targeting ragdolled enemies. *Fixed Renewal FX not lasting as long as the ability is active. *Fixed unequipping Oberon not returning Kavat/Kubrow Health to its original value until you enter a mission. *Fixed performance issues from Hallowed Ground. *Fixed some issues with trying to add or remove a Renewal buff from multiple teammates over time rather than all at once. *Fixed Renewal not being applied to allies in bleed out as it did previously. *'Conclave': Decreased Oberon’s Renewal stats to balance the removal of Heal Time in Conclave. *'Smite': **Increased Smite's projectile damage from 20% of the target's max Health + Shield to 35%. **Added base damage to Smite and its projectiles. With the damage of Smite scaled into its projectiles, this will give Smite more punch when facing lower level enemies. *'Renewal': **Oberon’s ability to keep himself and his teammates alive is a large part of his overall role. Feedback brought forth further tweaks with the intention to solidify this role. **Removed Heal Time from Renewal. Renewal now functions more conventionally as a toggle which drains 2 Energy per second while active + 3 Energy per second per target actively being healed. *Please note that Trinity's Energy *Vampire will not give Oberon Energy while Renewal is active. **Added the "is active" ability icon animation to Renewal. **Fixed Renewal bleedout buff being removed when entering bleedout. *We are aware of a UI bug where the Arsenal stats for Renewal show that Energy per target is not affected by Efficiency/Duration Mods. A fix will come at a later date- we wanted to get this out ASAP! *'Hallowed Ground': **Fixed Hallowed Ground being impossible to see with low particle quality setting. *Please note we are still working on Hallowed Ground FX improvements overall. **Fixed a script error with Hallowed Eruption Augment upon deactivating while another Oberon has Hallowed Ground active, resulting in the FX to remain forever. **Fixed Hallowed Ground & Hallowed Eruption Augment not hurting ragdolled enemies. *'Conclave': Tweaked Oberon’s abilities to reflect his changes in Conclave. Oberon Revisited *'Passive': Allied pets receive Health, Armor and Shield buff. In addition your pet receives 1 instant revive per mission. *'Smite' **Damage from projectiles emitted from the enemy scales based on enemy level. Projectile damage spreads across all projectiles and is affected by Mods. *'Hallowed Ground' **Hallowed Ground is now more of an 'arc' shape (Range Mods create a wider/longer arc). **Added a Status Chance that is affected by Strength Mods. **Adjusted damage and ranges. *'Renewal' **Increased casting animation speed. **Changed to an expanding wave of healing instead of a projectile. **Energy drain starts once wave hits allies, not leading up to it. **Whenever Oberon casts Renewal on an ally standing on Hallowed Ground, it activates Iron Renewal, granting an Armor boost for the entire heal process, once healing is complete the Armor Boost is on a timer. **Renewal doesn’t stop healing when the target ally is at full Health. It will continue to heal as long as it is active. *'Reckoning' **Enemies with a Radiation Status Chance will now take bonus damage from Reckoning. **Enemies standing on Hallowed Ground will receive Armor debuffs (affected by Strength). *'Conclave': **Adjusted Oberon’s Hallowed Ground to have a more visually obvious edge that can be seen in bright environments. **Oberon's passive has been updated to give him immunity to Impair in Conclave. **Oberon's Reckoning damage increased in Conclave. *Oberon’s Beastmaster Passive no longer works on hostile Kavats in the Sands of Inaros quest. Sadly these Kavats must hate you and they must die. *Improved the performance of Oberon’s Reckoning ability. *Fixed Oberon’s Agile akimbo stance using the wrong animation. *Casting speed Mods (Natural Talent) now affect Oberon’s Smite. *Fixed an issue with Oberon’s Smite energy color not appearing properly when casted by Clients in a squad. *Fixed Oberon’s Feyarch feet colors appearing as a mix of the Primary and Tertiary colors. *Fixed Oberon’s Hallowed Ground causing a script error in Dedicated Servers. *Fixed Reckoning stats to show health-orb drop chance as a proper percentage rather than a fractional probability. *Fixed Renewal projectile not applying the Client’s energy color. *'Augment': Fixed causing Wukong's to stop working if active at the time of the effect. *Reckoning has a chance to make enemies drop health orbs which, when grabbed by you, heal your companions which revive them. *'Passive': All wildlife (neutral or enemy faction) within a 10 meter range of Oberon will become allies and fight for Oberon for 20 seconds. *Fixed Energy color not applying for Clients on Smite projectiles. *'Augment': Renewal - : Taking fatal damage while under the effects of Renewal will instead heal you or allies to 50% health. This effect triggers only once for each ally every 90s. *Increased the speed of Renewal projectiles over-time to almost double. **Before it moved at a speed of 15 m/s. It now has a top speed of 30 m/s and an acceleration of 5m/s/s. *Fixed energy color not being displayed on Oberon. *Fixed Oberon’s leg clipping through his Feyarch Skin skirt. *Fixed Smite displaying as default blue for Clients. *Fixed default shoulder attachments restoring on Oberon’s Feyarch Skin when exiting the Arsenal. *'Conclave': **Increased the recovery speed of targets hit by Oberon’s Reckoning. **Slowed the casting speed of Oberon’s Reckoning animation. The Lift attack of Oberon’s Reckoning now occurs just after he raises his hand. *Toned down the bright visual FX on Hallowed Ground. *'Conclave': Increased the range and lowered damage of Reckoning. *Smite will no longer ragdoll boss-type enemies. *Reckoning will no longer lift boss-type enemies. *'Conclave': Smite no longer require a target to activate. *Fixed Renewal Ability not properly causing Bleedout rate reduction on players. *'Conclave': Damage reduced on Oberon’s Smite projectiles in PvP. *Fixed Smite allowing players to cast other Abilities while moving. *Fixed Oberon always having a Cernos equipped. *'Conclave': **Smite damage and range has been decreased. **Hallowed Ground damage reduced. *Fixed Oberon being able to cast other Abilities while moving if he casts Smite, followed immediately by a second Ability. *Fixed Oberon’s agile animation being incorrectly labeled in the Arsenal. *'Augment': Reckoning - : Enemies killed by Reckoning create small areas of Hallowed Ground for 10 seconds. Enemies standing in the Hallowed Ground take 150 damage per second, while allies gain 250 armor. *Fixed two copies of Reckoning FX showing on cast. *'Conclave': Smite damage has been decreased. *'Conclave': Reduced the number of projectiles and damage of Smite. *'Conclave': **Oberon is now available for use in Conclave. **'Augment': Reckoning - : Health Orbs created by kills from Reckoning are invisible/unusable to enemies for 10 seconds. *Fixed Reckoning not lifting enemies when cast. *'Augment': Hallowed Ground will no longer create a second AoE effect on a second cast when the Mod is equipped. *'Augment': have had its duration increased from 24 seconds to 40 seconds, and its damage reduced from 125% to 100%. *Fixed an issue caused by Oberon dying and respawning mid-duration of Hallowed Ground. *'Augment': Hallowed Ground - : Casting a second blessed ground will consume the first one dealing all the damage remaining in a burst. 30%/40%/50%/60% proc chance on burst. *Renewal now has a timer that displayed the current number of targets being healed. *Hallowed Ground now has an ability timer. *Hallowed Ground ability placement has been shifted backward slightly so as to allow for the casting Oberon to receive the full buff and removal/immunity effects. *Renewal now directly affects Sentinels & Kubrows. *Fixed an issue with Renewal not being properly castable with exactly 25 energy left. *Fixed an issue with the visual effect from Renewal not disappearing correctly when a client casts the ability with exactly 25 energy left. *'Augment': Fixed typo on Mod. *'Augment': Smite - : Casting Smite on allies will add x Radiation damage to their attacks for y seconds. *Fixed Oberon’s Hallowed Ground removing proc immunity when exiting one strip, but still on another (overlapping strips). *Fixed issue with Smite not being able to target Orokin Shield Drone. *Improved the performance of the Hallowed Ground on low spec computers. *Improved the targeting responsiveness of Smite projectiles. *Fixed an issue where Reckoning blinding enemies around the caster and not the slammed targets. *Fixed Renewal blocking other abilities/melee when active. *Oberon’s base Armor increased to 150. *Smite changes **Projectiles that are spawned after impact seek-to-target, not just spawned in direction. **Speed up projectiles by 50%. **Forced Radiation proc on the initial target. **Forced Knock-down on initial target instead of stumble. **Forced Puncture proc on all enemies hit. *Hallowed Ground changes **Allies within Hallowed Ground can not be proc’ed. **Hallowed Ground will remove all existing procs from Allies **Armor boosted by 5/10/15/20% per rank for all Allies on Hallowed Ground, with stacking being explored on multiple casts. *Renewal changes **Switch to toggle ability with smaller base cost and energy per second active drain. All Renewal benefits occur when projectile reaches target ally. **Boost Heal amount 200/250/300/400 per rank. **When target is fully healed, remove any active proc effects. **Allies affected by Renewal have slowed bleedout by 20/25/35/45% per rank. This is affected by duration mods. *Reckoning changes **Forced Radiation Proc added to damage on targets. **Small radial blind added to slam impact, but only for enemies that survive the damage of the cast. This radial blind will be applied to enemies that move into range after it’s been cast and are blinded by the impact of those being slammed by Reckoning! *Fixed an issue with Smite's projectiles passing straight through enemies. *Fixed an issue with Oberon Specters casting Renewal continuously when out of Combat. *Reduced the drop rate of Oberon pieces from Leader type enemies. *Removed Oberon Rewards from Everest. *Oberon pieces have been moved from Vay Hek to Grineer Leader enemy types. *Regeneration projectile speed has been increased. *Fixed some unnatural physics issues with Oberon's surcoat. *Fixed Reckoning not working on enemies that were already under the influence of a reaction animation. *'Conclave': Fixed Smite being useless. *Introduced. }} Category:Oberon